


Harry Potter (Songfics)

by AilenChioRochy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilenChioRochy/pseuds/AilenChioRochy
Summary: Historias de un capítulo que pueden (o no) estar conectadas entre si. Tienen como inspiración canciones que escucho y me gustan para representar a los personajes de mi saga favorita.Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter y su universo son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.Las canciones son propiedad de la banda o discográfica que corresponda a cada una de ellas.Playlist de Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2T4E6tlO7mnOjatQhOCS8v?si=vbvBWrJYSw-GY61TVk7TkA
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Voldemort (Harry Potter)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. índice

1) Severus Snape ✅

[Willyecho - Killer inside of me](https://youtu.be/ipIIg0ebzDY)

2) Lord Voldemort ✅

[Everyone loves a villain - Eater of worlds](https://youtu.be/hkl3oBm8DxM)

3) Fenrir Greyback ❎

[Solance - Animal in me](https://youtu.be/hwy0636eYsA)

4) James Potter ❎

[Once monster - Mi name is](https://youtu.be/MTZ2JRrUK7Q)

5) Remus Lupin ❌

6) Sirius Black ❌

7) Lucius Malfoy ❌

8) Albus Dumbledore ❌

9) Harry Potter ❌

10) Molly y Arthur Weasley ❌

11) Nimphadora Tonks ❌

12) Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange ❌


	2. Severus Snape

**Willyecho - Killer Inside Of Me**

Severus Snape nunca fue alguien a quien la vida le brindará sus favores. Desde antes de nacer, ya la cosa no andaba bien... nada bien. Su madre, Eileen Prince, se fugó de su seno familiar para casarse con un muggle que, más temprano que tarde, resultó ser un completo desgraciado. No conforme con maltratar a su esposa, Tobias Snape se las agarró con el pequeño Severus: golpes, insultos, ataques a su autoestima y mucho más, sufrió a manos de su padre.

Y las cosas no fueron a mejor una vez en la escuela. Gracias a su aspecto descuidado, su falta de socialización y el poco consuelo que tenía al saberse inteligente más que el promedio, ya que su madre le enseñó lo que sabía esperando que eso ayudará a su hijo, fue el centro de las burlas y bromas de un grupo de amigos, rivales de su casa.

Uno creería que al menos tendría un amigo sincero y si, lo tenía. Lily Evans, una encantadora niña de cabellos rojos y brillantes ojos verdes. Pero la sed de poder y reconocimiento de Severus fue más fuerte que su amistad. Y se desvió del camino. Hasta casi el punto de no retorno...

**_Think you're a God (Crees que eres un Dios)_ **

**_Yeah, but tonight (Bien, esta noche)_ **

**_Let's see if you bleed like one (Veamos si sangras como uno)_ **

Severus había tomado la marca tenebrosa y, para honrar la ceremonia, su señor le dejó escoger la primera víctima. Y el no desaprovecho la ocasión: Tobias Snape estaba enfrente de su hijo, malherido y aturdido, pero muy consciente que de allí no saldría con vida.

**_You call the shots, but that's all you got (Llamas los golpes, pero eso es todo lo que tienes)_ **

**_I'm gonna call your bluff (Voy a llamarte fanfarrón)_ **

**_Cause' something happens when you fan the flames (Porque algo sucede cuando avivas las llamas)_ **

**_I'm like an animal inside a case, but (Soy como un animal enjaulado, pero)_ **

Podía sentir toda la ira, todo el dolor y toda la rabia correr por sus venas. La satisfacción asomándose en sus labios al saber lo que haría al desgraciado que tenía en frente. Le haría pagar los ataques a su persona y a su madre, le haría suplicar por su vida. Y eso le hace sentir eufórico.

Tomo la primer respiración para concentrarse, apuntó su varita al rostro ajeno (tan parecido al suyo que le daba asco) y, con todo el odio de sus 19 años encima, grito la maldicion imperdonable: _Cruccio_.

**_I'm gonna break out these chains!_ ** **_(¡Estoy por romper las cadenas!)_ **

**_You gonna wish you never held me down (Desearás nunca haber provocado esto)_ **

**_I feel it rush through my veins (Lo siento correr por mis venas)_ **

**_Yeah, this adrenaline is kicking now (Sí, la adrenalina está encendiéndose)_ **

**_There's a killer inside of me (Hay un asesino dentro de mi)_ **

Con cada grito, con cada blasfemia a su persona, con cada gruñido, se sentia mas poderoso, mas grande, mas excitado. Su padre se retorcía por el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse altivo como cuando era él quien ejercía el rol de victimario. Ahora los roles habían cambiado, Severus lo torturaba. Y pronto dejó libre su imaginación, ya no solo usando la imperdonable, sino muchos hechizos más y algunos de los que él mismo había creado para ese momento de su vida.

El Señor Tenebroso disfrutando el espectáculo, recordando su propia experiencia con su progenitor. Los demás mortifagos estaban vitoreando al nuevo recluta, algunos insultando al muggle en el suelo, otros dando ideas al verdugo.

Y, entre tantas voces, la voz interior de Severus, gritando extasiado por devolverle al hombre de 50 años, todo aquello que le hizo a su madre y a él. Disfrutando del dolor impartido por su propia mano.

**_Don't turn your back (No le des la espalda)_ **

**_You mightn't know (Puede que no sepas)_ **

**_Living in a world of fear (Viviendo en un mundo de miedo)_ **

**_You can be brave (Puedes ser valiente)_ **

**_There's nothing to save you (Pero no hay nada que te salve)_ **

**_Is this crystal clear (Es tan claro como el cristal)_ **

**_Cause' something happens when you fan the flames (Porque algo sucede cuando avivas las llamas)_ **

**_I'm like an animal inside a case, but (Soy como un animal enjaulado, pero)_ **

Y entonces esa profecía, destinada a hacerlo cambiar su rumbo una vez más. Se sacrificó a sí mismo por la única persona que había amado aparte de su madre. Pero no fue suficiente y la perdió, con la culpa que sentía tras esa muerte juró proteger a Harry Potter. Pasaron los años, el mago oscuro que había muerto regresó al cabo del tiempo, el se volvió espia y se convirtió en otro peón más de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero no podía dejar de sentir esa necesidad de dañar, de lastimar, al hijo de quien le había hecho miserable en la escuela; el hijo de James Potter y ahijado de Sirius Black, otro desgraciado que le fastidio la estadía en Hogwarts.

Aun después de percatarse que el joven no era lo que todos creían, lo que él había pensado por ser un Potter, siguió humillando al chico a sabiendas que no era lo mejor para su propia culpa. Pero la suerte quiso que el matrimonio Dursley se cruzara en su camino, en algún momento.

Y la oscuridad dentro de él quiso salir a jugar...

— _¡Cruccio!_

Los vio retorcerse, gritar y suplicar. Volvió a sentirse bien, por un minuto deseo que Harry lo viera vengar su dolor.

**_I'm gonna break out these chains!_ ** **_(¡Estoy por romper las cadenas!)_ **

**_You gonna wish you never held me down (Desearás nunca haber provocado esto)_ **

**_I feel it rush through my veins (Lo siento correr por mis venas)_ **

**_Yeah, this adrenaline is kicking now (Sí, la adrenalina está encendiéndose)_ **

**_There's a killer inside of me (Hay un asesino dentro de mi)_ **

La batalla final, el acto último. Y se cerrará el telón de su vida... o al menos eso creía.

¿Cómo podía un ser oscuro como el obtener algo bueno como el amor? El no merecía ser feliz, él no era un buen hombre.

 _"Pero podrías serlo, ¿no te parece?"_ la voz madura de un corazón tan roto como puro le respondió. _"Solo tienes que ser valiente"_ los ojos verdes reluciendo en espera.

 _"No puedo cambiar lo que soy... yo **quiero** ser así" _la voz de Severus suena apagada, pero segura de sí misma.

 _"Y yo te quiero a ti..."_ las lagrimas caen de los ojos ajenos, Severus no puede hacer nada para impedir el dolor de esa alma atormentada por un amor tan tóxico.

**_Sometimes I fight it (A veces lucho)_ **

**_But I cannot hide it (Pero no puedo ocultarlo)_ **

**_I know it ain't right but (Sé que no está bien pero)_ **

**_Sometimes I like it (A veces me gusta)_ **

Los gritos de los mortifagos retumbaban sus oidos, lo segaban a lo que le rodeaba más allá del círculo en el que él estaba. Les haría pagar, no mostraría piedad alguna, como no la mostraron por su pequeño león.

Cuando el rubio cabello de Malfoy se aparece por su rabillo del ojo, termina con la tortura. Presiente que sus verdaderas lealtades ya han llegado a los oídos del Lord, por eso su semblante altivo sale a relucir. Sabe que va a la orca y nada lo salvará de su destino, pero al menos se va tranquilo por cumplir con su promesa. Sin culpas, ya no hay porque sentir nada de eso.

Estaba listo para la última tortura que impartirá por mano propia.

**_I'm gonna break out these chains!_ ** **_(¡Estoy por romper las cadenas!)_ **

**_You gonna wish you never held me down (Desearás nunca haber provocado esto)_ **

**_I feel it rush through my veins (Lo siento correr por mis venas)_ **

**_Yeah, this adrenaline is kicking now (Sí, la adrenalina está encendiéndose)_ **

**_There's a killer inside of me (Hay un asesino dentro de mi)_ **


	3. Lord Voldemort

**Everyone Loves A Villain - Eater of Worlds**

Se acercaba el final, podía sentirlo casi sabiendo que nada lo salvaria esta vez. Y realmente ¿merecía salvarse después de todo? El estaba vacío, muerto por dentro. Había perdido lo único que tenía sentido en su vida hacía ya muchos años. Lo único que había amado más que a la propia vida. Su luz, su todo, su esposo. Y eso le desestabilizó, más de lo que de por sí ya estaba.

**_Please don't indulge me (Por favor no me indultes)_ **

**_I am sick and I'm empty (Estoy enfermo y estoy vacío)_ **

**_Guided by the voices in my head (Guiado por las voces en mi cabeza)_ **

Emil, su precioso Emil. Con su piel acaramelada brillando al sol. Con sus ojos azules como el océano e igual de profundos que este. Con esa sonrisa que calienta el alma, con esa pasión que se desborda cual represa. Había muerto en un derrumbe natural, tratando de salvar a los jóvenes a los que les daba el recorrido por las montañas de Albania. Dejándolo solo con los recuerdos y sus demonios. Aquellos que lo torturaban desde que se enfrentó con su padre acerca de su historia.

Su padre, su madre. Sus abuelos, su tío. Todos odiandolo, repudiando su existencia. Sin tan siquiera conocerlo. Solo dejándose llevar por su origen, como si él fuese el responsable de venir al mundo en esas circunstancias. Dejado de lado en un tugurio de mala muerte. Donde, dicho sea de paso, tampoco era bien recibido.

Todos ellos habían contribuido en que se cerrará, volviendo su corazón en un témpano de hielo. Que las maliciosas voces de su cabeza, anidaran y se reprodujeran.

**_Twisted by words that cut deep in my skin (Retorcido por palabras que cortan profundamente mi piel)_ **

**_Creating this monster (Creando este monstruo)_ **

**_Consumed by the end (Consumido al final)_ **

**_What I've become? (¿En qué me he convertido?)_ **

Intento, aun así, sonreír y ser amable. Pero, nuevamente, le demostraron que el no era digno de ser querido. Sino lo buscaban por su inteligencia, lo buscaban por poder, por demostrar superioridad. Aun aquellos que se denominaban "buenos" como Diggory, Brown, Chang... no buscaban congeniar con el, solo querian lo que el ofrecía. Pero Tom era muy listo y los mandó a volar, si no retribuyen lo dado no valían su tiempo. Entonces creó a los Mortifagos, aceptando a aquellos que aportaran algo a su causa.

Fue una delicia no esconderse más. Pero ese vacío y anhelo no dejaron a Tom.

**_All along I played along (Todo el tiempo jugando a)_ **

**_To hide the beast within (Esconder la bestia interior)_ **

**_Look at what you created (Mira lo que creaste)_ **

**_A creature so cruel and defeated (Una criatura tan cruel y derrotada)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

No pensaba realmente en nada, después de perder su luz. Solo dejaba salir a la bestia a jugar, consiguiendo poder y regodeándose en el miedo ajeno, ese que él inspiraba. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en su esposo, lo cual solía hacerlo sentir débil... hoy, por el contrario, se sentía ansioso y casi anhelante. Estaba orgulloso de lo que había conseguido, su nombre pasaría a la historia y logrando inspirar a otros. Tal vez alguien vería las fallas del Mundo Mágico, poniendo manos a la obra para cambiar las fallas a algo mejor. No estaba mal, a pesar de que no era lo planeado.

Volvió a centrarse en el aquí y ahora, observando a su alrededor: gritos, hechizos, groserías, escombros cayendo de la estructura milenaria, cuerpos tirados. Él siempre fue agresivo, sangriento y cruel incluso, pero había detestado el bullicio que se imaginaba mientras leía sobre guerra y batallas en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Y, aun asi, alli estaba su huella: sangre y alma escapando de todos los rincones.

_Emil, amor mio ¿podrás perdonar al monstruo en el que me he convertido?_

**_Can't imagine the violence (No puedo imaginar la violencia)_ **

**_The rage and the love in my madness (La rabia y el amor en mi locura)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

Recuerdo el dia en que nos conocimos ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Me gritaste unos cuantos improperios por la loca idea que leíste de mis notas. Me expusiste tu punto de una forma tan sincera y real, que no puede rebatirse. Me dejaste indefenso, sin palabras en mi boca... Te ame desde ese instante. Eras alguien diferente a todo lo que me había rodeado, me obsesione. Fue egoísta tratar de separarte de tu pareja, pero al final no tuve que hacer mucho... Y te tuve para mi solo, desde entonces. Oh, Salazar bendito... te ame y aun lo sigo asiendo. No se ha ido contigo a la tumba, donde pronto tambien ire yo.

Tengo miedo, no voy a negarlo. Y envidio a aquellos que dejo atras, que podran unirse a sus amados sin temor a separarse ¿esto sentían Lucius y Narcisa?

Perdí tanto tiempo; jamás te dije que deseaba adoptar una pequeña niña a la que llamar Elizabeth. Y se que te habría hecho muy feliz ser papa, que compartieramos esa ilusión de tener una pequeña princesa a la que malcriar y adorar.

_¿Te enojaras conmigo si nos volvemos a encontrar?_

**_Selfish and petty (Egoísta y mezquino)_ **

**_Fed by fear and by envy (Alimentado por el miedo y la envidia)_ **

**_Haunted by the words you left unsaid (Atormentado por las palabras que no pronunciaste)_ **

**_Reliving each moment that slipped through my hands (Reviviendo cada momento que se me escapó de las manos)_ **

**_Dissecting emotions that left us for dead (Diseccionando emociones que nos dejaron por muertos)_ **

_¿La veré a ella, **también**? _Mi madre, Mérope. La odio y, al mismo tiempo, no puedo hacerlo del todo: la amo, aunque no creo que lo merezca. La culpo a ella, por no usar su magia para salvarse y quedarse conmigo. Aunque hay una pequeña (muy pequeña) voz en mi cabeza que espera una muy buena explicación para menguar esa culpa. Supongo que es la parte de mi que aun la ama, que desea justificar para no perder la esperanza de ser amado por ella... mi niño interno, esa parte todavía puede amar.

**_Look at what you created (Mira lo que creaste)_ **

**_A creature so cruel and defeated (Una criatura tan cruel y derrotada)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

**_Can't imagine the violence (No puedo imaginar la violencia)_ **

**_The rage and the love in my madness (La rabia y el amor en mi locura)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

Veo a Harry, valiente y osado, junto a Severus. Ambos tomados de las manos, con la fiera mirada de quien sabe que vencerá. Porque las defensas del enemigo han caído, y ellos pelean por algo mas puro que el oro. Hasta este momento no me doy cuenta de que no son la única pareja rodeándome, pero ellos desprenden más poder mágico... más fuerza _¿nos habremos visto igual, Emil?_ Yo habría defendido nuestra unión contra viento y marea ¿y tu, mi bello pecado? Seguramente...

Oh, realmente espero volver a verte cuando deje de exhalar aire. _¿Lo merezco?_ Probablemente no, pero soñar es gratis ¿cierto? Bueno, aqui se baja el telón ¡espero dar un buen espectáculo!

— _¡Avada Kedabra!_

— _¡Expeliarmus!_

**_We are gods (Somos dioses)_ **

**_We are monsters (Somos monstruos)_ **

**_We create to devour (Creamos para devorar)_ **

**_Not for love but for power (No por amor sino por poder)_ **

**_What's our life worth in the end? (¿Cuánto vale nuestra vida al final?)_ **

Curioso, parecía que doleria. Pero no dolio nada. Simplemente todo se volvió negro. Aunque no duró mucho así. Lo primero que distingo es el frío, luego una habitación que recuerdo con gran pesar: mi cuarto del orfanato. Puedo notar que no tengo un cuerpo normal, soy ese amasijo que era antes de caer al caldero de Pettigrew.

Y no estoy solo. Una mujer y dos hombres están allí, sentados contra la pared opuesta a mi. No puedo hablar, ni moverme, pero ellos captan mi mirada. El más joven de los hombres me sonríe entristecido pero con esperanza. La mujer está al borde del llanto, pero se contiene a duras penas. Y, de alguna forma, sé que desea abrazarme para que pueda sentir algo de calor... Y el otro parece querer decir mil cosas al mismo tiempo, pero solo asiente con las mejillas sonrosadas.

 _¿Ese tambor que suena, de dónde viene?_ No se, no se nada... pero ya nada importa. Solo esas personas conmigo, sus ojos mirándome como siempre desee que me miraran. Y con mi esposo para siempre a mi lado.

**_Look at what you created (Mira lo que creaste)_ **

**_A creature so cruel and defeated (Una criatura tan cruel y derrotada)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

**_Can't imagine the violence (No puedo imaginar la violencia)_ **

**_The rage and the love in my madness (La rabia y el amor en mi locura)_ **

**_I am the eater of worlds and I'm looking for someone to feed me (Soy el devorador de mundos y estoy buscando a alguien que me alimente)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ✅ Terminados y subidos
> 
> ❎ Próximos a subir
> 
> ❌ Con canción pero sin escribir


End file.
